


Cracks

by lexasclique



Category: Adventure Time, Being Human (US/Canada), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, F/M, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, M/M, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, broody gay carmilla, multi fandom, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexasclique/pseuds/lexasclique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura befriends an interesting group of people in the heart of Boston. She ends up meeting monsters of all kinds. One's they tell stories about and one's within us. What will happen when an underworld business and society is revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

It's Saturday night, and I'm starting the night off watching LaFontaine struggle over picking a tie to go with their outfit. Meanwhile, I'm too busy freaking out about this party. I have a feeling that tonight might be my night, where I find "the one". I know it might sound cliché, but I'm not going to stop thinking that true love is out there, somewhere. I have my caramel hair down and straightened. I'm wearing grey Oxfords with my wine-red, lace dress. Apparently LaF got invited to this classy party in the nice part of Boston, so I want to look presentable. Who knows, I might meet a cute business agent, or a beautiful CEO. 

I finish up with my makeup and after about 10 minutes LaFontaine finally settles for the red tie. She teases, "Ready to 'find the one', frosh?" I glare at them and respond, "LaF, you better stop before I throw away all your Star Trek dvd's." They widen their eyes and close their mouth at the threat. 

At around 9, we walked out of the apartment and over to the sidewalk. After about 5 minutes of pathetically attempting to call a cab we finally got a sketchy black one to pull over. 

_____

We get out of the black shiny cab, LaF pays the old man with white thinning hair and thick black rimmed glasses. The cab ride was... Decent, it could have been better. If there wasn't a talking Jamaican shrunken head hanging from the mirror, and if we weren't driving at an insane speed . Yes, you heard me right, a shrunken, TALKING, head. I'm pretty sure its an electronic toy from the store, nothing to worry about, or at least that's what LaF said. He was kind of funny though, he kept telling jokes and yelling at our driver, Ernie.

LaF leads the way up a long brick driveway to this extravagant estate. It looked like something out of a movie, it was a brick building with white column supports, with an enormous crimson door that would require a ladder for me to turn the knob and open. LaF grins at me, I had my mouth open, impressed by the party location. "My friend is the daughter of the CEO of Double Bubble, they're loaded", explained LaF. I squint my eyes at them and inquired, "So how exactly is she having this party?" They laugh and respond, "She is pretty much 'Princess Bubblegum' in this side of town. Her parents let her get away with anything." I make sheep eyes at them, and warn, "Well, lets hope 'Princess Bubblegum' and her party don't get us into too much trouble." 

LaF rings the doorbell, a moment later the massive door is opened. We're greeted by a pink haired girl who's giggling and jumping up and down. She's wearing a medium length light pink dress and a golden headband. She widens her eyes at us and rejoiced, "Yay! You made it!" She goes to hug LaFontaine, she jests, "LaF I didn't know you had such pretty friends." She pulls me into the lavish home, she hugs me and introduces herself, "Hi, my name is Bonnie. I don't know if LaFontaine has told you much about me. We have biology and chemistry together." LaFontaine giggles and explains, "Bonnie, meet my small friend Laura." 

Bonnie squints her eyes at me and insisted, "Well Laura, come with me, I'll introduce you all to my friends, you too LaF. I have a feeling they'll love you more than I already do... Especially you Laura." I don't know how to react to her comment, so I keep quiet and smile. The unique girl leads us through the galla, there is loud music blasting through speakers while people are dancing on the marble floor. We weave through the people in fancy clothing on the dance floor. She leads us to a corner of the room, there's a grand booth with purple leather seats and a gray metal table. 

There's two girls and two boys already sitting down. The two girls are both pale and have raven colored hair, they both have a glass of what looks like red wine. They give us judging looks and seem to be unapproachable. The two boys are the complete opposite, they look like friendly puppies you find on the streets. One boy has short blonde hair and is wearing a white winter hat with a white tux, the other one has silver hair and is wearing a black ivy cap with a black tux. Bonnie smiles and greets them, one of the girls speaks, "Hello, Bonnibel. Who are your friends?" She wore a short midnight purple dress, her raven hair was long and ran down to her waist; she smirked and looked our way. Bonnie smiled, pointed at LaF and explained, "Meet my friend from science classes, LaFontaine. Probably the most hardcore person I know. Especially since the reason they have short hair is after a lab accident with a bunsen burner." Bonnie is excellent at introducing LaF, she must get used to being so social since her dad is a CEO. They all quietly nod and the boys grin in LaFontaine's direction.

LaF grins at the half broody, half cheerful group. They clear their throat, and then place their hand on my shoulder, they grin like a little kid, and explained, "Also, this is my vertically challenged friend Laura." I glare at them and slap them on the arm. The girl in the dark purple dress nods in an approving way she remarked, "Sweet, it's about time we added cool people to the group. My name is Marceline, I'm Bonnie's girlfriend." Marceline takes a sip of her red drink and scoots over to make room for us. 

Bonnie takes this moment to make us sit down. LaF sits on one side of the booth, along with Bonnie and Marceline. I'm sitting on the other side with the mystery girl on my left and the two boys on my right. The silver haired one spoke up, "Hey, my name is JP," he points to the other, fit boy and adds, "and this is Finn." They both blush and smile, they're cute, in a brother sort of way. The pale girl next to me snorts, I turn to look at her; ok, maybe not look. I may be currently gawking at the surprisingly hot girl sitting next to me. 

She is wearing a simple, short (and a bit revealing) black dress. She has her hair in a bun, with her bangs swept to the side to reveal these chocolate orbs glancing back at me. I blush at her gaze, she turns and smirks at me, she clears her throat and husks, "I hope you like what you see, sweetheart." My throat all of a sudden gets really dry, I take a deep breath and turn to look at Bonnie, seeking an introduction. Marceline notices this and pipes up, "Kitty, where are your manners?" The girl next to me straightens, and sits up. She retorts, "Hush, Marceline I will do as I please." She turns her entire body to face me and stretches out her hand. My stomach flips at the way she is looking at me. 

"Dance with me cutie." 

It wasn't a request, it was an order; and I was completely okay with it. She stood up and I followed suite, I soon find that she's only taller than me by about an inch. I got goosebumps all over my body as she held my hand in her, surprisingly cold yet smooth hand. She pulled me and led me to the dance floor. I didn't realize exactly how well her dress fit her body. I took this moment to admire the curves of her body. 

When we reach the dance floor she spins me around and pulls me close, so that our bodies are flush together. She grins at me in a devious way. A slow blues song starts to play and she takes the lead. Somehow my typical quirky self doesn't trip on my own two feet. She guides me with her hand on my hip while holding my hand in her free one. We begin to waltz like in old movies and I can't help but giggle. 

She keeps a straight face and continues to stare at me. I bite my lip at her gaze and look away from her eyes. She chuckles, "Is someone nervous?" I shot back up and respond, "Of course not, just... A bit intimidated. Why don't you tell me your name? Maybe then, I'll easy up around you." 

The brunette's face changes into a more serious one and explains, "I have to keep some of my secrets don't I? Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery." I huff in response. "Come on. I highly doubt you're actually this distant and broody. I have a hunch that you're a total softie." I giggle and look at the girl's reaction. I see a ghost of a smile on her face. 

She looks away from me and stares at the ground. She groans, "Listen cupcake, there's nothing soft and sweet about me. Don't start expecting heroic and romantic crap from me." 

I smirk at her and keep on dancing with the pale girl. It seems like hours go by. I feel like I'm Cinderella at the ball. But instead of dancing with Prince Charming I'm dancing with Princess Broody. And I'm perfectly ok with it. I lose myself in the music, in her eyes, in her scent. She smells like the forest and flowers. Who knows? Maybe I'll never see her again. All I know is I'm enjoying every second of dancing with this beautiful girl. 

All of a sudden the music slows down. My eyes widen at the taller girl. Unsure on whether or not she wants to keep dancing with me or not. She slides her hands down my sides and hugs my waist and holds me close. 

Naturally I reacted by wrapping my arms around her neck and lay my head on her shoulder. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I took this opportunity to calm myself down. It's just a dance after all. I'm glad she can't see my face, because I'm positive it's as red as a tomato. I start thinking about what LaF is going to say when she finds out about me hitting it off with the girl in front of me.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a voice. 

"Carmilla" 

I lift my head up to face her. I squint my eyes at her while I think. 

Carmilla. 

I like the way it sounds. It's beautiful just like her. 

I smile at her and I get this crazy idea. Suddenly my body moves before I can even think about hesitating. 

I find myself closing my eyes and kissing her cheek quickly. I tease, "It's a pretty name... For a softie." I scrunch my nose as I see Carmilla smiling at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Glad you stuck around 'til the end. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up possibly next week. Not sure, I have to figure some stuff out. Let me know if you have any suggestions and comments. Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> You can talk to me on tumblr! :)  
> thenextreagan.tumblr.com


End file.
